Hermione and Ginny get Arrested and Booked!
by Evil Computer
Summary: Hermione and Ginny get arrested by the muggle police! Can they survive the booking process? Warning for smut/lemon.


Here's a little one shot that I wrote over numerous days. When editing it I noticed that it had some tonal issues. However, I believe that I fixed that problem. I should also warn for smut/lemons up ahead!

As always, the rights to the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling and I didn't make any money while writing this dirty little fanfiction.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She, a witch who had graduated with honours from Hogwarts, was being brought to a muggle jail after being arrested with Ginny. She was going to labelled as a criminal! This might just ruin her at the young age of 23!

The arresting officer brought Ginny and Hermione out of the cop car, through the holding facility, and into a jail cell to await processing. The cell wasn't really a separate room, but a quarter of the room marked out by thick metal jail bars. The only things in their cell was a metal bunkbed and a toilet that was attached to a sink. The larger room was defined by the grey windowless brick walls. Through the bars, the arrested witches could see a table which had a box of disposable plastic gloves and a box of tissues.

Hermione's eyes focused on the mugshot board, which she knew she would have to stand in front of when they take her mugshot. That's when she started to reminisce about how she got into this mess.

Earlier that day

Hermione liked going to muggle bars with Ginny. Ever since she spent the better part of a year with two guys in a tent, she learned to value some girl time.

At the bar the witches drank and talked about everything. This ranged from the wizard world's latest news to their boy trouble. Though Hermione never admitted it to Ginny, she felt a deep connection with her, more so than any guy that she ever dated.

That's why when Ginny suggested that they go drunken shopping Hermione accepted. She enjoyed explaining the use of various muggle items on sale at the mall and seeing Ginny's drunken reaction.

Ginny bought half a dozen muggle things that really interested her. Hermione naturally bought a few books to add to her collection.

When they were outside the mall, Ginny pulled out her yellow spray can and started to read the instructions.

"I don't think that you can use that except in designated areas" noted Hermione.

"Nobody's going to notice," said Ginny, who was now shaking the can. "I just want to make one little happy face and then we can disapparate back to your place."

Hermione decided not to argue, sometimes you need to pick your battles, and Hermione didn't want Ginny to be drunk and upset with her.

Ginny barely started to paint the circle of the happy face when they heard a muggle cop yell "FREEZE!"

Ginny ran to Hermione and said, "You have to disapparate us, I don't want to be arrested!"

"And get us arrested by aurors for risking the exposure of the wizarding world? A much more serious crime! Not likely." Responded Hermione as she pulled Ginny in for a hug.

Two officers separated the hug and forced the two witches down on the hood of their car as they handcuffed them.

"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." One of the two officers told them.

Hermione and Ginny were then put into the back of the police car. After giving their names, so the cops could identify who they just arrested, they were driven to the holding facility.

Present time

"You know that it's your fault that we are in here." said Hermione "What will everyone think when they realize that I am a common criminal? I'm going to lose my ministry job because of you!"

"Well it's your fault that we didn't disapparate to your house!" replied Ginny "We could be sobering up by your warm fireplace. I could have been giving you some of my sober up Hermione kisses."

Hermione blushed, as she and Ginny had experimented with their sexuality before while intoxicated.

"But if I had, the cops would have seen it and we would have risked the exposure of our world." explained Hermione "That is an offence that could land us in Azkaban. I don't know about you, but I rather spend some time in a muggle jail for a petty offence rather than anytime in Azkaban!"

"Your right" muttered Ginny. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" said Hermione who couldn't stay mad at the ginger. "We'll get through this, somehow."

This led to an awkward silence that was broken when a female officer carrying orange jumpsuits and two plastic mugshot plaques entered the room.

"So, I read your records and it seems like this is your first arrest." Said the female officer as she put the stuff that she was carrying on to the desk. "Unfortunately for you, being arrested on a Saturday means that you are going to have to spend two nights here before bail court tomorrow. That being said, I will process you in alphabetical order. Hermione Granger may you please approach the door of the cell."

Hermione did as she was instructed to do. The female officer opened the cell door, led Hermione out, and then locked the door behind her.

She faced Hermione and said "I will be taking your handcuffs off. I want to put your hand against the wall as I do so. Do you understand?"

"Yes" replied Hermione.

After releasing Hermione from her cuffs, the officer asked, "Do you have anything pointy that can hurt me as I do a standard pat down?"

"No" replied Hermione.

The officer proceeded to pat Hermione down, touching places that no woman had touched before.

"I now need you to take one piece of clothing off at a time and pass them all to me so I can inspect them for drugs." Ordered the officer.

"But I don't do drugs" protested Hermione.

"That doesn't matter" replied the officer. "This is a standard strip search that all of our prisoners have to go through."

Not wanting to create a scene, Hermione took off her shoes followed by her socks. It truly started to feel awkward when Hermione took off her blouse and handed it to the guard.

Next went Hermione's pants. The officer checked the pockets for drugs. Seeing nothing, she reminded Hermione that "a strip search means that everything goes off."

After taking a deep breath in, Hermione took off her bra and handed it to the officer. Not wanting to delay the inevitable, Hermione took off her panties and handed it to the officer.

Standing naked right in front of another woman that she had just met was very awkward for Hermione. Though she never had the intention to commit more crimes, she was scared straight. Unbeknownst to Hermione there were still steps to the strip search.

"I need you shake your head and show me that there is nothing in your hair." instructed the officer.

After Hermione did so, the officer gave her next instruction. "I need you to lift up your breasts so I can see that there is nothing underneath."

Hermione didn't fully understand how she could be hiding something under her breasts, but she lifted them anyways.

"Okay, I need you to squat and cough" instructed the officer.

Hermione did as she was told, she squatted and lightly coughed.

"Louder!" ordered the officer.

An embarrassed Hermione, still in a squatting position, coughed unnaturally loud.

"Now stand up and spread open your vagina so I can look into it." ordered the officer.

Though Hermione would never do this in any other circumstance, she opened her vagina with her hands for the officer to investigate. Oh, how the tables turn when you have no control over your body.

"From my search it seems like you have no drugs on you. That means that you can put this on." said the officer as she handed Hermione an orange jumpsuit and a cheap white bra and panty combo.

Hermione put on the underwear and then proceeded to put on the orange jumpsuit that was a few sizes too large for her.

Once she was done, the guard gave her a plastic mugshot plaque that read "Hermione J. Granger, inmate 5273613"

"I need you to stand over there." ordered the officer pointing to the mugshot board. "Face the camera while holding up the plaque near your chest."

'This is it' thought Hermione. 'This will be my mugshot, the picture that will haunt me for the rest of my life.'

Click!

"Now face to the left" ordered the officer.

Click!

"Now face to your right" ordered the officer.

Click!

Having fully processed Hermione, the officer put her back into the cell and took a still handcuffed Ginny out.

Hermione mindlessly watched as the officer uncuffed and frisked Ginny.

When it came to Ginny's strip search, Hermione thought that it might be polite to look away. She quickly changed her mind when she realized that there was nothing else to look at in jail.

Hermione watched as Ginny took off her shirt and handed it to the guard. Hermione appreciated how fit Ginny was, especially as Hermione thought that she was starting to develop a little bit of a gut.

Hermione stared as Ginny took off her jeans and passed it to the guard. She admired Ginny's long legs that looked like they went on for miles.

Hermione's mouth got a little dry as Ginny took off her bra. Oh, how she had nice round firm breasts.

It was when Ginny dropped her panties that Hermione started to admire her hourglass figure.

Then, as if falling out of a trance, Hermione stopped staring and started questioning what she was doing. Though Ginny was a beautiful woman, Hermione had never thought about another woman in that way before. Did seeing Ginny nude just reveal a lesbian side of Hermione that she never let herself fully accept? After all, when drunk, she has kissed Ginny. Hermione wasn't sure what to think. It would be something to figure out once she gets out of jail.

"I'm going to need you to lean over the table" ordered the officer.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Since the arresting officer said that he witnessed you perpetuating the crime, and you smell like alcohol, there is more reason to suspect that you are under the influence of illegal drugs." explained the officer while putting on a disposable plastic glove. "So, I am going to have to do a full cavity search."

Ginny leaned over the table, not knowing what to expect, only to get two gloved fingers stuffed up her vagina.

Hermione kept in her observant position as the officer inspected Ginny's pussy. Hermione couldn't help but continue to question her sexual orientation as she realized that she wanted to be in the officer's position, she wanted to feel every part of Ginny's body.

"Turn around." ordered the guard, satisfied that there was nothing hidden in Ginny's vagina.

"No, not there!" begged Ginny.

The officer didn't care. She soon had a couple of fingers up Ginny's ass. She stretched out the part of Ginny that no one ever explored before, just to make sure that she wasn't hiding drugs there.

Hermione always thought that Ginny had a cute ass. But she hated to see her in pain. She said nothing though, because what could she say?

After thoroughly inspecting Ginny's asshole, the officer took off her gloves and grabbed the other orange jumpsuit and some cheap underwear.

Though a real jumpsuit never looks good on anyone, Hermione liked how it looked on Ginny. It gave her a cute badass vibe, which was ironic considering how her ass had recently been violated.

But it now it was Ginny's turn to get her mugshot taken. The guard gave Ginny a plastic plaque that read "Ginerva M. Weasley, inmate 5273614"

"I need you to stand over there" said the officer pointing to the mugshot board. "Face the camera while holding up the plaque near your chest."

Click!

Ginny was officially in the system.

"Now face to the left" ordered the officer.

Click!

"Now face to your right" ordered the officer.

Click!

Having completed Ginny's processing, the officer put her back in the cell with Hermione and locked the door.

"I am going to get the in-house council to inform you what's next for you. Then I will bring you to a proper cell where you will stay as you await your bail trials."

Hermione and Ginny said nothing in response. They were just glad that their strip search was over.

A dozen minutes later, a plump office lady walked in.

"Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley, I am your intern council." said the lady.

"Okay" replied Hermione nervously.

"You don't have to be shy; my name is Clarisse." said Clarisse. "I work for the Ministry of Magic and I know that a lot of witches get nervous after getting arrested by the muggle police."

"Let's see what you are in for…" said Clarisse as she looked at her clipboard. "Hermione Granger, you are charged with conspiracy to commit vandalism. To be frank, that's a bullshit charge. I would imagine crown council will drop it before your bail hearing on Monday."

"Monday?!" interrupted Hermione even though she remembered the officer mentioning that earlier.

"Well judges don't work on weekends, so next time don't commit your crimes on a Saturday." responded Clarisse.

"Ginerva Weasley, you've been changed with vandalism and public intoxication." informed Clarisse. "Worst case scenario is that you will be sentenced to one year of probation and 10 hours of community service. At least neither of you did magic in front of the officers, because then I would be bringing you to Azkaban to be tried by Wizengamot."

"At this point I am supposed to allow you to each have a phone call. However, since most wizards have not adopted the phone, I will let you each write a letter that I will send by owl." said Clarisse as she passed Hermione and Ginny a bit of paper and a muggle pen. "I suggest that you send it to your employer stating that you will not be making it to work on Monday as there's no telling when your bail hearing will happen. It often gets pretty backed up because of all the people who are arrested for petty crimes over the weekend."

Hermione and Ginny took the pieces of paper and wrote letters to their employers. They both made the excuse for not being able to come in for work on Monday be "personal reasons." They were both too embarrassed to admit that they got arrested.

Once they were done writing their letters, Hermione and Ginny gave back the paper and pens to Clarisse.

"I am now required to ask you if there any reason why you two can't be in a cell together as you wait for your bail hearing?" asked Clarisse. "It will be low security, so if you two fight it will take some time before a guard will notice and break your up."

"No" replied Hermione and Ginny in unison.

"Okay" replied Clarisse. "I will get a guard to take you two to a holding cell."

A couple of minutes later a guard came in, cuffed the two witches and brought them down the holding cells.

As Hermione was getting uncuffed she looked around at her living space for the rest of the weekend. It was basically a cement room, which was only lit with one cheap looking light on the ceiling. There was a metal bunk bed that had two cheap uncomfortable looking mattresses on it. The most unnerving thing was the toilet that was attached to the sink. There was no privacy. Anyone could see her take a shit.

Once the large metal door was locked closed Hermione's heart sank. She had never been in so much trouble in her lifetime. That was saying a lot considering that only half a dozen years ago she was on wanted posters for helping Harry and not registering as a muggle born.

"I'm sorry" said Ginny, who could tell that her friend was in distress. "This is all my fault."

"It is." replied Hermione. "But there's nothing that we can do about that anymore."

With that said, Ginny embraced Hermione and kissed her.

Hermione was surprised by Ginny's forwardness. The normally talkative bookworm was speechless.

"I saw the way that you stared at me when I was getting strip searched." noted Ginny. "Plus, this is all my fault."

Ginny once again embarrassed Hermione to share a more passionate kiss.

"I wasn't staring!" said Hermione when they broke for air.

"It doesn't matter." replied Ginny. "Do you want to do this or not?"

"We will be following a stereotype you know?" noted Hermione between small kisses. "Lonely girls having lesbian sex in prison."

"I'm guessing that is a muggle stereotype." replied Ginny. "It's not a thing in the wizarding world as it is hard to have sex in Azkaban with all the dementors floating around."

"Makes sense" Hermione simply said. She wanted to get back to finding pleasure on one of the worst nights of her life.

Soon enough, Hermione and Ginny were back to passionately making out.

This wouldn't satisfy for long. Soon the two witches were out of their orange jumpsuits and feeling up each other's half naked body while still embracing in a passionate kiss.

Hermione quickly unclasped Ginny's bra. She then took hold of Ginny's perfectly shaped breasts. They fit perfectly in her hands. It made herself a little self conscious about her self-perceived small tits.

Regardless, Hermione knew that she could give pleasure to Ginny by playing and sucking her tits. She instantly remembered how good Harry was at that when they fucked in the tent not long after Ron left. So, she tried to copy Harry's actions. This meant sucking and nibbling on one tit while massaging the other one with her hand.

Sure enough, Ginny was softly groaning in complete pleasure.

While enjoying Hermione paying special attention to her breasts, Ginny unclasped Hermione's bra.

Hermione then noticed Ginny used her strength, which came from being a chaser, to pull her up so she could suck on the brainy witch's breasts.

This brought Hermione into a state of bliss. Though she didn't want to compare her sexual experiences, Ginny was almost as good as Harry was at it.

Regardless how good Ginny was Hermione knew that she wanted more.

"I have no experience with lesbian sex before." admitted Hermione. "But I want to do something more."

"I don't have much experience either." responded Ginny. "But take off your panties and lie down on your back on the bed."

Hermione willingly took off her panties. However, she wasn't as excited about reclining nude on the grubby jail mattress. Regardless, she did it because she trusted Ginny, even if that trust is what landed her in a muggle jail.

In response, Ginny took off her panties and climbed over Hermione in a position so they could 69.

Ginny immediately started to lick Hermione's wet pussy, which got a loud moan from Hermione directly into Ginny's vagina. Though it was a strange feeling, Ginny quite liked it.

Soon Hermione was imitating Ginny's actions, figuring that, even though she only had lesbian sex once before, she was the expert.

Ginny started moaning in response. However, she made sure that she was properly preforming cunnilingus.

Both witches really enjoyed their partner's skill and the build up was coming to its inevitable peak.

"I'm going to cum soon!' warned Hermione.

"Try to hold it!" responded Ginny. "Apparently it's more romantic if we cum together."

The build up was getting intense. Hermione was pretty sure she couldn't hold onto it for much longer until Ginny finally warned "I am going to cum!"

The two witches came together. Both witches did their best to lick up each other's cum, as neither knew whether they will get to shower in jail.

Once done, Ginny moved back around to kiss a naked Hermione. They shared their residue cum in a passionate make out session.

Soon, as all good things do, their sex had to come to an end.

Hermione was the one who ended it when she said: "We should probably get dressed before a guard checks up on us and catches us."

"Agreed" replied Ginny

The two witches quietly put on their orange jumpsuits back on.

"You know that we can do this again later if you want." said Ginny trying to break the awkward silence.

Hermione didn't mind that idea; she didn't mind that at all.

I hoped that you liked this one shot! Comments (even critical ones) are greatly appreciated! They keep me motivated to write more!


End file.
